Jank 90 Mystery
by HImyNAMEisPHIL15
Summary: Detectives Kennedy and Orton discover a clue that was previously missed , can they do what others couldn't ?


**Wow , feels like years since i last did a story , serious writers block (sorry people) . I finally got an idea , who doesn't love the police ?, me, so here we GO :)**

I Disclaim , I own nothing

Chapter 1 : Back Again

An alarm screamed through the perfect silence , waking detective inspector Randy Orton from his slumber. He leaned over and picked up his silver cell phone , flipping it open and turning off the siren. Swinging his legs around and stretching , he climbed out of his bed, and switched the light on, it burned on his retina and made him squint. He almost leapt through the ceiling when he heard his cell phone vibrating and playing his ring tone, he reached down and answered

" Hello ?" Randy's tired voice echoed throughout his empty room

" Hey, It's me"

Randy recognized his work partners voice

" Ken Hey, What's up ?"

Ken Kennedy stayed silent for a few seconds

"You've gotta get here. Don't tell anyone, it's not our case but you've gotta see"

Randy raised his eyebrow whilst he picked up his black suit and blue shirt and headed to the bathroom.

"Your not making any sense man"

Randy heard Ken sigh

"Dude, just get here"

Randy nodded absent-mindedly

"OK, gimmie 15 minutes"

Randy ended the call , he shot a puzzled look to the mirror

'Odd' he thought ' Not like Ken at all'

Then he climbed into the hot shower and tried to wake himself up

Eventually he climbed out and got dressed, before picking up his sneakers and heading down stairs, he flicked through the mail before seating himself on the couch.

he tied the white laces on his black sneakers.

The smile that had played about his face disappeared as he looked at the picture atop his television set.

He picked it up and sighed looking at the man and women in the picture.

Detective Inspectors John Cena and Trish Stratus sat smiling in the frame, Randy smiled slightly remembering that night he had spent with his two best friends.

However, they had been taken away from him. September 19th 2003, they had been working together on a case looking into several possible murders that had occurred in the Jank 19 club in Eastern Minnesota. They'd gone to inspect a possible lead on where the bodies had been hidden. They didn't return.

Randy shook the memories from his head and picked up his gun, badge and keys before opening the door to his apartment and closing it behind him.

Ken Kennedy was sat on the trunk of his car with a steaming polystyrene cup of coffee in his hand, he wore a black suit also, but with a white shirt and a pair of blue converse all-stars on his feet. He ran a hand through his short blonde hair and looked around the dusty wasteland that was Minnesota at 7:22 in the morning. He raised his head slightly and hopped off the trunk as he saw the brown haired bobbing head of Randy Orton in the distance.

"Randy !" He called , beckoning him toward the car

Randy casually strolled up and waved with a smile

"You ready ?" Ken asked raising an eyebrow , Randy nodded and headed to the passenger side of the car before he turned to see Ken still stood sipping his coffee.

"We goin or what ?" Randy questioned

Ken Kennedy shook his head and nodded in the opposite direction

"We're walking"

Randy's apprehension was raised slightly as he jogged after his partner

"What's going on ?" Randy asked clearly panicked, Ken dropped his coffee cup into the trash, he let a blonde women walk past before looking around and finally facing Randy.

"Dave and Bobby have found something"

Randy stared blankly " What ?, what've they found ?"

Ken motioned toward a large glass building before heading towards it. Randy huffed angrily and again caught up with him,

"Uh... Ken, they didn't find this, we work here" Randy said with a laugh

Ken smiled and sighed

"Will you just shuddup and follow me"

They showed their badges to the receptionist Michelle before taking a left turn wandering down the corridor until they arrived at the last door.

Ken beckoned to the door " I wanna warn you now, you WILL NOT like it"

Randy frowned and shrugged "I'm a cop, it doesn't matter if i like it, it's my job"

Ken nodded and opened the door slowly "OK, Let's go"

**Well ? You like ? Please r & r , sorry if it's short, I'm writing at 1:18 in the morning and i have exams tomorrow ... well i guess it's today :)**


End file.
